Injustice 2 X Rwby
by AccelerationNoble
Summary: Clashes/Interactions between Injustice 2 and Rwby characters or with each other.
1. Part One: Yang Xiao Long Vs Scarecrow

Part One: Yang Xiao Long Vs Scarecrow

\- Interaction

Yang quickly sprinted through the streets of Atlas with her eyes facing forward.

She stopped in the middle of the street as a spiral of fear gas whipped up in front of her.

Out from the gas steps Scarecrow.

Scarecrow pulled himself up as he rose to his full height in his nightmare form.

"Tell me, yellow dragon?" Scarecrow asked with the gas behind him illuminating his appearance.

"Do you have any fears?"

Yang scoffed, she flipped her bright yellow hair back as it drifted in the wind.

She raised her fists with a smirk, "I don't have anything to fear from you, Scarecrow."

Scarecrow gave out a dark chuckle as his body started becoming more menacing with the fear gas powering him up.

He raised his sickle and said in a darker voice, **"I bet your mother 'Summer Rose' had something to fear."**

\- Clash

Scarecrow slashed at Yang with his sickle, but the yellow dragon managed to launch him back with a right hook.

In sync, both the two fighters ran at each other as Scarecrow grabbed his sickle and tried to smash it upon Yang.

Yang blocked it by raising her gauntlets up, shielding her. Now on the defensive both of them tried to push the other.

"Forget scared, I'm angry!" Yang growled out as she tried to push Scarecrow back.

Scarecrow merely added more force into his move, "Anger, the feeling that you had when your mother died!"

Yang with enough strength broke the clash, she jumped into the air as she blasted Scarecrow in the face with bullets from her gauntlets.

Pushing Scarecrow away from her.


	2. Part Two: Poison Ivy Vs Jaune Arc

Part Two: Poison Ivy Vs Jaune Arc

\- Interaction

Inside Arkham Asylum, the light from the open hole in the ceiling washed all over the place.

At the outside of one of the cells, vines, trees, plants and exotic flowers were surrounding the area.

Suddenly a large blooming pink flower bud grew out from the ground as its vines started spreading to the side.

The flower's bud opened up as clouds of pink pheromone dusts clattered out from it, out stepped the beautiful light green skinned villain known as Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy walked off her bud as the pink dusts pheromones scattered around her.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see a scraggly blonde boy with a sword and a shield.

She cooed as the cute blonde boy started blushing, no doubt infatuated by her appearance.

"W-W-Wow." Jaune Arc stuttered with a red face as he raised his shield up.

"You're even more beautiful than Weiss!" Jaune muttered with a shocked look.

Poison Ivy giggled but then she gave out a sexy smirk as she trailed her hands over her body.

She placed her hands behind her head and winked at the boy, "Flattery might save your life."

Jaune quickly raised his shield and his sword in a defensive manner, his blue eyes shining with embarrassment, "Please go easy on me." he whimpered out.

\- Clash

Poison Ivy danced around Jaune before sending her arm forward as a large vine went to smack the blonde knight.

Jaune quickly shielded her vine before pushing it back with some force that he pulled out from the momentum of the fight.

The two were pushed from each other before they ran at each other, Jaune brought his sword down onto Poison Ivy, but she managed to block it with a small plant shield.

Poison Ivy licked her lips, "I never knew a cutie like you could fight so well."

Jaune's face was bright red as he tried to push his sword down through the shield.

"I'm so going to regret this!" he screamed out with worry.

Poison Ivy, who had broken the clash had sent out a large vine from underneath Jaune and had it wrap itself around the scrawny boy's body.

The vine whipped the screaming Jaune into the air before being plummeted down into the earth.

Hitting Jaune against the ground hard thus knocking Jaune Arc away from her.


	3. Part Three: Ruby Rose Vs Power Girl

Part Three: Ruby Rose Vs Power Girl

\- Interaction

Ruby Rose ran through the swamp with her precious weapon 'Crescent Rose' in her hand. Her red cape flew behind her as rose petals were trailed behind her frame.

She had a very large smile on as her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Ruby stopped suddenly when she saw a figure floating down from the sky. Her red rose petals from her semblance dispersed.

Power Girl floated to the ground of the large open area of the swamp.

She held annoyance in her eyes behind her blonde bangs. She frowned, then crossed her arms while floating above the ground before Ruby.

"Now I'm fighting kids?" Power Girl asked with a raised eyebrow, not looking very impressed at the person in front of her.

Ruby pouted as she looked up at Power Girl. She huffed as she lifted her head high in the air with confidence, her hands by her hips.

"I'm not a kid!" Ruby then huffed with puffed cheeks.

"I drink milk!"

Power Girl landed on the ground. The sun powering her up, she punched her right fist into her left open palm as a small shockwave echoed through the place, "Kids should really learn their place by now."

\- Clash

Power Girl flew at Ruby Rose in incredible speeds as she launched a left hook at the red hunter.

Ruby Rose quickly used her semblance to match Power Girl's speed. Grabbing crescent rose, she jumped into the air and swung the flat side of her blade.

Power Girl, upon seeing the attack had pressed on. Her fist hitting crescent rose.

Ruby grunted as she felt the force of the punch behind the girl, with enough strength she managed to push Power Girl away from her.

The two fighters backed up for a mili-second before charging at each other quickly.

Power Girl threw a fist as Ruby Rose blocked it. Now on the defense, the two girls tried to over power the other.

"Kid, you aren't going to win you know that?" Power Girl glared down at Ruby.

Ruby Rose felt her eyebrow twitch, "Stop Calling Me Kid!" breaking the clash, the red caped hunter in training launched herself with the staff of crescent rose and rammed her boots into the stomach of Power Girl.

Launching the female kryptonian away.


	4. Part Four: Captain Cold Vs Weiss Schnee

Part Four: Captain Cold Vs Weiss Schnee

\- Interaction

On a snowy mountain the sky was filled with clouds that stretched for miles. Every inch of the ground was covered in snow.

In the sky, soft patches of snow started raining down slowly with elegance and prosperity. It was snowing over the icy mountains now.

In the middle of the woods, trees were covered in snow as icicles started forming at the beginning and end of its branches.

Suddenly from among the trees, the sound of an energy gun fired off as a small ice bridge formed from the shadows.

A figure slid on the icy bridge before jumping off with a small smirk, landing onto the frozen grass was Captain Cold.

Just as Captain Cold landed in the snowy patch a girl with snow white hair walked through the snow and towards him.

The snow enhanced her elegant aura as her body moved with grace and self-esteem.

"As a Schnee, I have a reputation to uphold." Weiss Schnee said seriously with a glare on her face, shifting her body into a defensive stance.

Captain Cold merely looked at Weiss with an impassive face, resting his cold gun on his arm. "Says the girl who could only disappoint her father by so much."

Weiss immediately took out her weapon and pointed it at Captain Cold with an icy look on her face, "At least I have a proud father, Cold!"

\- Clash

Weiss launched herself at her opponent with keen, sharp eyes as she lifted myrtenaster and began sending a series of slashes towards Captain Cold.

Captain Cold dodged before jumping back as he shot a series of ice blasts from his Cold Gun.

Weiss with some difficulty dodged through the blasts, finding an opening she thrusted her weapon forward only to be met by Captain Cold's gun.

Captain Cold pushed Weiss away before the two charged at each other. He blocked the tip of the snow white headed girl's rapier.

The two tried to push each other.

Weiss pushed her weapon with struggle while Captain Cold pushed his gun into a protective state.

"I will make you pay for challenging me!" Weiss growled with fury in her eyes.

Captain Cold mockingly looked at Weiss, "Killer Frost called, she wants her white hair back." breaking the Clash, he pushed Weiss back as he knocked her weapon away leaving her defenseless.

Seeing an opening for him to attack, he rushed in and uppercuts Weiss under her chin with his gun, lifting the Schnee into the air with force.

Sending the hunter flying away from him.


	5. Part Five: Pyrrha Nikos Vs Doctor Fate

Part Five: Pyrrha Nikos Vs Doctor Fate

\- Interaction

Pyrrha Nikos ran through the Grimm forest, her red hair flew behind her as the wind was pushed against her face.

She had hopeful eyes as she kept running, passing by trees, plants and animals alike in that moment. For some reason she was alive, Cinder killed her but she was actually alive!

Her heart raced with each pulse as she took each single step.

She was going to see her family again.

She was going to see her friends.

But most of all she was going to see the person who she loved for a long time.

'Jaune Arc' her precious beacon knight and leader.

She had regretted that she didn't tell Jaune of how she truly felt for him, but this time she will confess to her leader and she will never leave his or her teams side ever again.

Pyrrha skidded to a stop, eyes widening when a large golden cross appeared in front of her.

The Golden cross floated across from her in the forest as the winds started to pick up. An aura formed around the cross as its magical veil washed over the place.

Suddenly a figure came through the cross.

 **"Pyrrha Nikos of Remnant... you should not be alive."** Doctor Fate exclaimed as he floated to the ground. He was sent by the fates to capture a soul that was said to have somehow escaped the fields of asylum.

His magic flared in colors of white and yellow as it collided through his body frame.

Pyrrha stood tall even as the sudden gust from the pulse of magic pushed against her.

She closed her eyes before opening them with determination.

Doctor Fate watched as the red haired girl lifted a shield and a javelin.

"I got to go back for my family, my friends..." Pyrrha muttered before a image of Jaune's sweet goofy smile entered her mind.

She pointed Miló at Dr. Fate, "I won't lose!"

Doctor Fate stared at Pyrrha for a second before lifting a finger at her, armor and helmet glowing as pure magic flowed within him.

He floated as wisps of energy surrounded him, **"You are an error that must be corrected!"** he said with authority in his voice.

\- Clash

Doctor Fate and Pyrrha danced with each other in a battle of strength and wits.

Dr. Fate would throw magic blasts at Nikos while the hunter in training would either dodge or shield it.

Pyrrha was desperate as she struggled against the mystical powers of this man, she leaped in the air as she drove her javelin forward.

Doctor Fate blocked the attack before pushing her away.

Pyrrha landed on the ground as Doctor Fate floated back to the earth, then they charged at each other.

Pyrrha thrusted her weapon as Doctor Fate blocked it with his magical gauntlets.

"I don't want to go back to the darkness! I don't want to be alone again!" Pyrrha said with gritting teeth. She remembered that she died one second then the next she was sent to a place that was filled with darkness, she was only trapped in her thoughts in a never ending shadow realm.

She knows one thing for sure though, now that she was free from that place, she will do whatever it takes to not go back to that dreaded area again.

That place of loneliness and despair.

Doctor Fate stared back at her with glowing eyes as he summoned more power, " **Your Fate has been decided, Nikos!"**

Breaking the clash, Pyrrha flipped in the air as she landed behind the magic user before turning around and smashing her shield against Dr. Fate's back.

Sending Doctor Fate crashing to the ground of the opposite side of her.


	6. Part Six: Joker Vs Nora Valkyrie

Part Six: Joker Vs Nora Valkyrie

\- Interaction

It was nighttime. The moonlight shined above the carnival. In the carnival every single ride and musical attraction started going off by itself.

Lights were casted from the machinery. The carnival area was empty with no people in it at all.

Suddenly there was a laugh. It came from the scary fun house that was one of the carnivals main attractions.

The fun house was large as it was spreaded wide within its area's range. The entrance of the fun house was the reason that the place was scary, the entrance has a large statue of a clown opening its mouth with blood dripping from its face and a large open, teeth showing smile.

From the entrance another laugh followed as green gas seemed to come out from the house's insides.

The laugh was jolly, friendly but for some reason it was also giving out a chilling tone.

A tone that would make most people feel a chill up from their spines when they hear it.

Then out of the fun house entrance's door, a figure walked through as he gave out a large laugh into the air with arms spreaded out.

It was the Joker who was crackling wildly into the air as his fun gas clattered around behind his frame.

The Joker gave out a wicked smile as he heard some footsteps coming towards him.

He looked up to see a orange haired girl with a large hammer in her hands.

"Wanna Be Friends?!" Nora Valkyrie chirped out with shining eyes as a bubbly smile appeared on her face. She lifted her trustful weapon over her shoulder with such ease.

Joker blinked at this girl.

Does this girl even know who he was?

Still weirded out about this girl's actions, Joker smirked at Nora as he raised his combat knife.

He playfully sends out a few slashes in the air towards Nora.

The mad clown frowned however when Nora responded by giving him a pair of shining big eyes.

Joker raised an eyebrow, gripping his knife hard now. "And I thought I was the crazy one." he muttered to himself.

Nora lifted her hammer into the air as she practically bounced in her place with a jolly attitude.

"We'll be the bestest of friends!"

\- Clash

Joker slashed at Nora with his knife. He was completely weirded out by this girl. She wouldn't even show a single glance of fear in her eyes at all!

She would just look at his incoming knife saying, "Ooooh~" then when she dodges it she would have a face of amazement, "Aaaawww~"

Nora was having the time of her life since the friendly clown was playing with her. Grabbing her large weapon, she swung to the side.

Joker grunted when he felt the large hammer hit him, standing his ground he pushed the hunter away from him.

They then ran at each other as they swung their respected weapons. Joker's knife was now budging against Nora's hammer.

Joker smiled widely down at Nora, "You know. You remind me of me when I was younger." he laughed out.

Nora gave him a bubbly smile, adding more force into her swing. "Raaaawwwwr~" she made a small sloth sound.

Well in her mind it was.

Breaking the Clash, Joker grabbed his handy dandy crowbar. He then squirted out some fun gas at Nora's face from his flower squirter before bringing his arm back and swinging his crowbar with a lot of force.

His crowbar hit the side of Nora's face as the girl was sent flying away from him, literally.

She was squealing as well with her hands on her cheeks. She was really enjoying herself in this fight so far.

Joker could only sweatdrop as he sent the girl flying away from him.

He just wonders if he truly was the crazy person in this fight or that girl?


	7. Part Seven: Deadshot Vs Lie Ren

Part Seven: Deadshot Vs Lie Ren

\- Interaction

Beacon Academy was quiet as all the staff members and students were sleeping in their dorm room.

But outside Beacon Academy a figure approached the bullhead docking area.

It was Deadshot who was an incredible assassin and said to be the world's greatest marksman.

Deadshot walked through the quiet docks of Beacon Academy as the moon shined right above him. He was quiet as he played around with one of his bullets.

His fingers danced around the bullet as he tumbled around with it.

He was wearing his signature red combat gear. Deadshot was here at Beacon Academy and that was for one reason. Another bounty reward was going to be his.

He had already received orders from his new clients on who his next new target was. Deadshot scoffed silently as he moved through the area with stealth.

His clients somehow felt intimidated by this boy and they want Deadshot to take him out.

So naturally as a professional Assassin for hire, he accepted it.

Not to mention that the reward money was huge as well.

Deadshot stopped in his tracks. He glanced upwards to see a girly looking boy walking towards him.

Deadshot's gear started to light up red, his eye gear also glowing as it stared at the approaching new comer.

Ren frowned as he stopped in front of the very well known assassin. He wasn't surprised that assassins were after him especially when he was the son of, -

He shook his head before looking at Deadshot. Ren knew that his father's old enemies would send assassins after him one day, but he didn't expect them to send the world's greatest marksman, Deadshot, after him.

"So you're after my head as well?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

Deadshot was quiet as he played with the bullet in his hand. He flipped the bullet into the air and grabbed it as it was descending towards the ground, **"There's tons of money that's on your head, kid, don't mind me. It's just business."**

Deadshot watched as the pretty boy swiftly took out a pair of green handguns with blades on them.

Ren narrowed his eyes at Deadshot as he raised StormFlower, "Let's see who is the better shot, shall we?" he calmly asked with his fingers on the trigger.

\- Clash

Deadshot and Ren ran fast, away from Beacon Academy and into the Grimm forest.

They swiftly fired their respected guns at each other as they ran.

Deadshot whipped out his wrist guns then began firing bullets into Ren's path.

Ren, who has a calm yet cautious demeanor on dodged and ran at Deadshot with his father's dagger.

Deadshot took out his rifle as Ren appeared before him and made a slash towards the assassin.

Before Ren could land a hit on the assassin, Deadshot quickly kicked Ren away as he got ready his gun, he then ran after Ren before the hunter quickly ran towards him as well.

Deadshot blocked Ren's incoming dagger with his rifle. Now both the assassin and the hunter were in a defensive state.

 **"You're a real downer, Kid! Why don't you just do me a favor and die so I could get my payday!"** Deadshot glared at Ren from behind his mask.

Ren merely added more force, pushing his dagger as hard as he could against the blade of Deadshot's rifle, "I wish I could rest, but Nora wouldn't be too happy with that."

Breaking the clash, Deadshot kicked Ren hard in his chest thus propelling the boy backwards. Grabbing his rifle, he quickly took aim at Ren before firing it off.

Ren was blasted away from Deadshot who placed his rifle back on its strap.


	8. Part Eight: Blake Belladonna Vs Catwoman

Part Eight: Blake Belladonna Vs Catwoman

\- Interaction

Blake Belladonna walked with stealth throughout the Gotham Museum.

She appeared to be alone since she knocked out the local guards.

The Gotham Museum's security team seemed to be knocked out and tied against the back of one of the supporting stone pillars of the place.

Blake was adorned with her old White Fang's mask which resembles that to a cat. She was also wearing a dark version of her combat gear.

Blake was sure that this mission of hers was going to be easy, all she had to do was steal an artifact undetected.

She was however brought out from her thoughts as a whip like sound came forward from her direction.

Looking up, out from the shadows of the Museum stepped a smiling villain who had a long whip in her hand, it was the famous jewelry thief; Catwoman.

Catwoman walked towards Blake with a playful manner in her steps, she cracked her whip to the side to show that she was here for business.

"Sorry Hon," Catwoman began with a sweet smile along with a raised eyebrow, "But the artifacts here are off limits since they _all belong_ to _me_."

Blake's eyes danced all over Catwoman's body as if analyzing the situation she was in.

She took out her weapon Gambol Shroud before saying in a cool and reserved tone, "I need to restore the White Fang."

Catwoman lifted her palm as she moved her hands into a claw-like manner, her smile growing when she saw the cat ears of Blake twitch, "Looks like little kitty here needs to know a lesson or two about respect."

\- Clash

Catwoman avoided Blake's slashes as she jumped away. Blake was incredibly surprised by the flexibility shown by this woman, but that didn't stop her from trying to land a hit.

She sends forth another slash that Catwoman easily evaded.

Catwoman quickly pounced at Blake and flipped the girl onto the ground, straddling her waist.

Before Catwoman could even begin to scratch Blake with her sharp claws, Blake pushed Catwoman off her.

Regaining their balances off the ground the two charged at each other.

Catwoman used her whip to block Gambol Shroud. Blake appeared shocked because she wasn't able to cut through the whip easily.

Nonetheless, the two tried to overpower the other.

Catwoman leaned forward with an irritated stare at the girl before her, "Stay down and be a nice kitty~" the beautiful villain sang out.

Blake glared as she hissed at Catwoman, "You're going down!" breaking the clash, the hunter pushed the cat-burglar away before delivering a slash at Catwoman which then sends the feline villain aside.

Sending the villain away from her.


	9. Part Nine: Starfire Vs Batman

Part Nine: Starfire Vs Batman

\- Interaction

Bright green energy lights danced across the Wayne Mansion, the building rocked until the roof was blasted open, creating a hole in the building.

Suddenly however, a speedy figure spun through the roof before floating above the ground, inches away from its surface.

It was Starfire, the alien princess of Tamaran, her eyes glowed a shining yet dim green light as her flaming hair illuminated the dark room.

In front of her, a black smoke cloud appeared before Batman walked through it.

The two stood before each other under the opening rooftop with the moon shining through the opening.

They stared at each other for a second, Starfire with a sad yet timid smile while Batman's face was almost emotionless.

But a clear look in his eyes was a glimpse of guilt in them.

"..."

"..."

"... You know...Dick was planning to propose to you." Batman said, breaking the silence after staring at Starfire for awhile.

Starfire's eyes grew wide for a second, a faint smile appeared over her features. Her hair glowed a warmer flame as she rested her hands on her hips into a relaxed position.

"Would we have had your blessing?" she softly asked.

Batman stared at Starfire with an analyzing look before he too gave out a small smile, he flipped his cape into the wind as he got ready to fight.

"I would have paid for the wedding." was his answer.

\- Clash

Starfire speeded towards Batman with tremendous speed. Her right arm was extended as a green energy orb formed from her palm.

Releasing the orb, it was shot towards the Dark Knight who only retaliated with his batarangs. A dust cloud was made from the explosion of the batarangs making contact to Starfire's attack.

Batman threw a punch at Starfire when he jumped through the dust cloud towards her, but she managed to push him away from her to avoid the attack.

Then the next thing they knew, they ran at each other and were now clashing their gauntlets against one another.

They tried to overpower the other.

Batman looked straight into Starfire's eyes with a look of hardness and stone, but with a soft voice he said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't save him."

Starfire merely looked back as she added more power into her arms. Her features softening up a bit.

"He's the only man who ever got me feeling starstruck."

Breaking the clash, Starfire spun around quickly before gathering energy into her palms. She then unleashed it against Batman's frame.

Knocking the Dark Knight away from her.


End file.
